Behind the Scenes of Naruto
by Fallen Deities
Summary: Have you ever wondered what our favorite ninjas do off-screen? Enough said. (crack/ AU fic)


**Behind the Scenes of Naruto**

The Chuunin Exams is about to begin, but one is yet to arrive. Just then, our hero, Naruto Uzumaki, burst through the doors, belly sliding. When he was told to stop, he couldn't control his body and ended up hitting the wall. The crowd erupted in laughter. "CUT!" The director yelled. Naruto yelped as he stretched his arms forward. "Sorry..." He muttered.

"Take 12!" The director yelled, thus causing everyone to glare at the young Uzumaki.

After numerous takes, Naruto finally got it right, and they continued as is. "Welcome to the Chuunin Exams!" The announcer yelled, and the crowd applauded. Loud screams and wolf whistles echoed throughout the stadium. That is until... "And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Temari said, british accent in tone. TenTen, who was in the crowd, stood up and kissed three of her fingers like in the Hunger Games. Lee struggled to pull her down The crowd fell silent. Chuckles were heard from the rest of the cast. Shikamaru nudged her. "Dude, we're still rolling!" He said, his voice only to be heard by her. Her mouth slightly dropped. "Oops... I knew that." She said. "It's just for... the blooper reels!" Shikamaru sighed. He and Temari's siblings placed their palms on their forehead, embarrassed.

"Naruto, please re-do your entrance!" The director yelled. Naruto cursed under his breath and glared as he walked past Temari. "Thanks a lot." He whispered. She replied, "I said I was sorry!" Naruto grunted. "You didn't!" He complained. "Well, then I'm sorry!" She retorted.

After even more takes, they finally finished shooting the first half and decided to take a break to their dressing rooms and eat lunch. With the girls, Temari was the only one getting her hair and make-up re-done as the girls chatted and waited for her to finish. They were all looking through their phones. Just then, Ino found a photo of the cast online and decided to show it to the girls. "Don't you think we look great in this picture?" She asked the girls. Sakura moved closer and looked at it. She raised a brow. "Why are you searching for yourself on Google?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged. "I need to know!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Know about what? Know about how much of a prissy blonde you are?" Sakura smirked. Ino, on the other hand, didn't look appalled. "That... is a gift." The rest of the girls rolled their eyes and sighed. "Sure. Believe what you want to believe." They chorused.

Hinata looked at the phone too. "Don't you think the guys look a little off?" She asked. The girls, with the exception of Temari who was still getting her hair done, decided to take a peek. "Oh, yeah." TenTen agreed. Sakura nodded as well. "Don't you think Sasuke looks like a rat in this picture?" Hinata remarked. Sakura giggled. "Yeah, he sort of looks like a mutant." The girls hummed in agreement. "Like from Xmen." TenTen said. "Then who would Kiba be?" Ino randomly asked. Sakura shook her head, lightly laughing due to the fact that she knew Ino's little crush. "Duh! Wolverine." TenTen said as if it were a fact. "Then how about Neji?" Hinata asked. "Thor!" Sakura said. TenTen stood up. "Thor is not from Xmen! Get your facts straight, woman." TenTen said defensively. Sakura shrugged.

TenTen sighed. "It's obvious that Neji would be Rogue. I mean, like, with the hair and everything." The girls erupted in laughter. "You're right!" Hinata laughed. Just then, the door flew open. The guys entered their dressing room. "Who's rogue?" Naruto asked. TenTen stood up and answered, "Neji." The guys looked confused. "But in the script, it's Sasuke who's going to turn rogue." Naruto says. "Woah! What makes me rogue?" He asks, suddenly defensive. Everyone decided to ignore Neji. Shikamaru proceeded with answering Naruto's question. "I think they didn't mean rogue ninja." He said. TenTen nodded. "Yeah. I meant Rogue from Xmen!"

The guys started laughing, saying they agreed. Neji, on the other hand, was not pleased. "Not funny." He said. After the moments of laughter, silence seeped in. But, the silence was broken by a blonde four-pig-tailed female who cried out in pain. "Aw! Awooooo..." Temari cried when her hair was being pulled by the stylist. "Awoo!" The boys, out of boredom, decided to sing. "_Geurae wolf naega wolf. Awoo! A saranghaeyo. Nan neukdaego neon minyeo_" The boys sang together, minus Shikamaru. He was hiding his face in embarrassment. "I get enough of Kpop from her." he complained, pointing at Temari. Temari was smiling like a kid. "You like EXO, too?!" Sakura squealed. "Yeah, who doesn't?" Temari said. TenTen joined in the conversation asking who Temari's bias is. "Don't ask." Gaara warned.

Temari's hairdresser gave up on her and left because she kept on moving, leaving her hair with one pig tail on the side. She leaned over and crossed her legs, smiling like a psychopath. "Kai~" She simply said. Kankuro looked down and muttered, "They asked..." The guys looked down as well, grudged and guilty. "Our fault." The girls started squealing over their bias's. Apparently, Sakura's bias is Kris. TenTen's bias is D.O. Hinata's bias is LuHan. "So, Ino, who's your bias?" Hinata asks. "I'm not sure about his name, but I think it's C-Hun." Everyone mentally face palmed as the girls corrected her mistake. "Ino, it's pronounced Se-Hun." Temari corrected her. "She's new to EXO, isn't she?" Chouji asked. Sakura replied with a nod.

"I told you I wasn't sure!" Ino whined. "Just give me their album, and I'll point to his picture." She suggested. All of the girls got Exo's XOXO album out of nowhere. Apparently, Naruto and Lee had their album with them as well. The boys threw them odd looks. Ino took one and went to the page where they had individual class pictures. Ino pointed to Sehun's photo. "I told you, it's **C**-Hun!" She said, proudly. "It's **Se**-Hun!" Sakura corrected her. Ino shrugged. "Whatever." She said as she read his short bio. "See! His favorite thing is his cellphone! We're meant to be!" Everyone mentally face palmed again.

"You do know Sehun keeps dying his hair." Sasuke said. "He was once a vegetable." TenTen added. "It's okay since Ino is a banana." Sakura joked. "How can they merge, though?" Lee asked. "In a sandwich." Temari anwered. "With baekhyun..." Temari said. "and Lays." Hinata said. Everyone was silent until Hinata started laughing. Everyone joined in, laughing.

The director paged them, telling them to get back on set. They went to the set and were preparing for Neji and Naruto's fight scene. So far, there were no mistakes until they were supposed to play the battle music, but instead they played Growl by EXO. The girls started dancing and the guys, surprisingly, sang along. This is the power of EXO. "Who changed the music?!" The director yelled. "Ugh... These kids."

**_Meanwhile..._**

Shino was in the sound control room snickering to himself. "Hmm... My Xiumin..." He snickered as he sang along.

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
